


Angel in Disguise

by bi_sensation



Series: theangelonsamsshoulder fic contest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Hunt, Post - Sacrifice, Shapeshifter, Shifter, Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, au where sam doesnt need ezekiel/gadreel, basically before all the angsty family shit has been going on, for a contest, idek this is fanfiction let me do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_sensation/pseuds/bi_sensation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Castiel go on a hunt looking for a shifter, but run into a detour when Cas goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a fic contest by instagrams @theangelonsamsshoulder  
> i might delete it depending how good it does

Sam and Dean sat together in the kitchen of the bunker, looking for a case and drinking a beer. It was a month after Metatron had cast all the angels out of heaven and taken Castiel's grace. He wasn't doing very good and still was trying to adjust, so Sam and Dean often tried to distract him with cases. It wasn't working very well so far. After about 10 minutes Dean gave up. “I’m gonna go check on Cas, you keep on looking.” Sam nodded his head and continued searching while Dean went to the library, where Cas spent most of his time lately. He found him with his face buried in a book, like usual. “Hey, Cas, how you doing?”

Cas looked up at Dean and set down his book. Dean glanced at the cover to see he was reading _The Divine Comedy_. He didn’t understand how Cas could read books like that, but he supposed it had to do with the fact that he was once an angel who was there the time that book was written.

“I am doing okay, Dean, thank you for asking.” Cas looked tired, and Dean knew it was because he rarely got much sleep.

He didn't want to pry though, so Dean changed the subject, “Listen, Sammy and I have been looking for a case, and we were hoping you’d want to come along if we find one?” Dean didn't even know why he asked, Cas always said yes.

“Yes, Dean, of course, you know I value the opportunities to help people.”

Dean was about to say something when he was cut off by Sam yelling at them from the kitchen. “Dean? I think you may want to check this out!”

Cas stood up with Dean and they walked back to the kitchen together. Sam looked at them as they walked in, then back to the laptop, “Okay so I found a murder that happened in Oregon a few days ago. Women found dead in her room by her daughter with a stab wound in her abdomen. The husband and daughter have both been ruled out as suspects.”

Dean looked at Cas, showing that he wasn't very convinced that they had a case.

Sam caught the look and added, “But get this, when the police showed up, they found a human ear on the floor next to the vic’s bed that was supposedly gooey and inhuman when touched.”

“So we’re talking shifter then?” Dean asked.

“Sounds like it,” Sam replied, then looked at Castiel. “What do you say Cas, up for a little road trip?”

* * *

The boys had left the victims house and were now at a motel trying to figure out the case. They questioned the husband, who claimed he had been out drinking with some friends the night of the murder, who could confirm him being there at the time of death. They also questioned the daughter, who was 16 and still traumatized, but was able to say that she got home from a friend’s house to find her mother dead. There was no sign of a break-in, which suggested that the shifter must have taken the shape of someone the victim knew.

After about an hour, Cas, who was obviously tired, told Sam and Dean he was going to go to the gas station down the street to get a coffee, and would be back right away. Dean offered to drive him but Cas denied, saying he liked the fresh air.

Sam and Dean kept working on the case until Dean looked at the clock and jumped up, “Shit man, it’s been almost an hour since Cas left!”

Sam looked over at the clock and shrugged his shoulders, “He’s probably just walking around. Unlike you, he actually likes to get a bit of exercise.”

Dean glared at Sam, “No way, he was way too tired and it’s late. I’m calling him.” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s over-protectiveness. Dean sat on the line until it went to voicemail then tried again. Still no answer.

“Maybe his phone died,” Sam suggested.

“Nope, he would have come back if it had. He knows not to be alone without being able to reach us.” Dean looked out the window then said, “I’m going to look for him.”

Sam still thought that Dean was overreacting, but he decided to go with him anyway. First they stopped at the gas station. Dean walked up to the guy at the check-out counter, “Hey there, umm have you seen my friend around recently? He’s about yea high, uhh dark hair, blue eyes–“

The guy interrupted him, “Yeah, yeah I remember him. He left here about half an hour ago. With you.”

Dean looked at Sam with a combination of worry and satisfaction at being right then back at the check-out guy. “Uhh right, sorry I’ve had a few colds ones, um do you remember which way we left? I just need to retrace my steps.”

Rolling his eyes at Dean, he replied, “Yeah you went back that way,” he pointed in the direction of the motel.

“Okay right. Do you have any security cameras by chance?”

The check out guy took them to the back room to show them the footage. It showed Cas walking in, followed by Dean. They talked for a minute then Dean bought him the coffee. When they left Dean looked up at the camera, which proved him as a shapeshifter from the retinal flare.

Sam and Dean thanked the worker and walked out, unsure of what to do next. They decided that before they could do anything, they needed ammo, so they stopped back at the motel. When they opened the door however, there was Cas, sitting watching TV as if nothing had happened.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean said, flustered, “What happened to you?”

Castiel looked up from the TV, “I got coffee,” he held up a coffee cup.

“For an hour?” Sam asked, equally confused.

Cas shrugged, which was very unlike him, “I went for a walk.”

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded before they both pulled out guns and pointed them at Cas, Sam saying, “Except you didn’t. We were just at the gas station, we saw the footage of you leaving with Dean half an hour ago, who’s been here with me the whole time.”

Cas looked between the two and smiled in a way that they haven’t seen him smile since he was possessed by the Leviathans, then started clapping, “Good job boys, you’re a lot smarter than you’re made out to be,” he stood up.

Sam and Dean stepped forward, both pointing their guns directly at the shifters heart. Dean said, “What have you done with Cas?”

The shifter laughed, “Oh don’t worry, you’re little angel boyfriend is still alive.”

Dean looked at Sam, then back at the shifter, “Take us to him.”

“And why would I do that?” The shifter asked, amused.

Sam answered, “Because if you don’t we’ll kill you.”

The shifter laughed again, “And then you’ll never see you’re angel again, maybe you aren’t very smart after all,” He sat back down on the bed and turned his attention back to the TV. “Funny little brain of his, this angel of yours; so many memories... so many fears. Did he ever tell you how much it hurt when he fell? All he remembers is pain and fear. You two are in here a lot, especially you,” he pointed at Dean, “A “profound bond” huh? That’s cute. And the boy with the demon blood. I see you stopped the apocalypse! Oh wait, you also started it, so I guess that sort of cancels it out...”

Sam and Dean kept their guns facing their target.

“Wow, I could go on for hours, it’s like I’m reading the diary of a 13 year old girl,” the shifter laughed, but was suddenly interrupted by the door flying open.

Sam and Dean looked away from the shifter to find themselves looking at Castiel – the _real_ Castiel, whose nose was obviously broken, but other than that was okay. He ran over to the table, grabbed a silver knife and threw it at the shifter, hitting him directly in the heart. Sam and Dean stared wide-eyed at the shifter has he fell to the floor, dead.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean said for the second time that night, “Seriously what the hell!”

Cas just looked at him before saying, “I’m not a child Dean, I can wiggle my way out of some badly tied ropes.”

The brothers exchanged looks, unable to say anything. Finally Sam said, “Uhh, nice throw.”

It turned out that in between his reading, Cas had been doing some practising.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear @theangelonsamsshoulder I am so sorry that this is so long Idek man I just got writing and couldn't stop so yeah I know it only had to be 350 words but apparently I find 1400 more appropriate.


End file.
